A Sister's Child, A Dreadful Demise
by Maria65
Summary: Had a friend help me out with Demise on this. Back in heaven, Link gets a visit from his sister Hemia, soon learning she has a daughter. Saddened at the thought she's in heaven at such a young age, he ask's Hemia what happened. What he's told is something he hadn't wanted to hear. Slightly tied with Twisted. Hemia, Leila to me, rest to rightful owners. Credit to Odd, T for horror.


Link had only been back in heaven for a short time, watching everyone as they did their daily thing, often getting visits from everyone...especially his sister, Hemia. Ever since his return and remembering her, she dropped by constantly, sometimes telling him how her and Time were doing. Link was happy for Time, he had the best wife in the world, his sister!

Suddenly a blur of movement caught his attention as did bright blonde hair, making him look over from his porch. Hemia had insisted he get a porch and even built it herself, placing chairs and a small table on the porch as well; she was insistent. "Leila, stop for a second!" He heard his sister shout, making him look over as he saw what the blur was.

A young girl, no older than maybe five, six years old, was running around with a smile on her face and Link felt sadness flood him. For her to be so young up here...she must've been killed as a child. Suddenly Hemia entered his sight, wearing a blue dress...something he thought he'd never see her in except when she got married to Time. Hemia grabbed the girl, making her squeal in happiness as she was picked up, Link chuckled; Hemia loved kids just like him.

Sensing eyes on her, Hemia looked around before she locked eyes with Link and smiled, he returned the smile before she made her way toward him. "Hey little bro." She greeted before she sat down in the chair, the girl staying still on her lap. "Hey, how are you?" He asked and she smiled. "I'm good, been chasing this little girl all day." Hemia said, rubbing the girls blonde hair.

Link looked at the girl as well, seeing she had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair the same color as Time's, yet the bright blonde strands of Hemia were in her hair as well. She was a bit pale, paler than Hemia at least though it would make sense if she was inside all the time. Link cocked a brow a little...she looked familiar.

He sighed and shook his head amused, pushing the thoughts back as well. "You always did love kids, didn't you?" He teased and Hemia laughed. "Link, don't you remember her?" She asked, stroking the ponytail the girl had her hair in. Link looked at the girl Hemia called Leila again, the name was familiar; if he remembered it's what Hemia said she called her-?! Link stopped as the memory came back to him and he flushed, embarrassed.

"Oh Goddess, Hemia I am so sorry! I forgot you had a child for a second." He apologized, slapping his head and Hemia laughed. "It's fine Link, I understand. Time didn't get to see her often either with all the mission's he had to go on and everything that happened." Hemia said, shrugging her shoulders and Leila smiled before reaching her hands for Link. "Uncle!" She exclaimed and Link seemed shocked before chuckling.

"Alright, come here you." He said, picking her up off Hemia's lap, who smiled warmly at the scene. "How are you?" He asked and she smiled. "I good Uncle Link, you?" She asked sweetly and Link smiled. "I'm good little one." He said, rubbing her hair and making her smile more.

Link looked at Hemia, his eyes swimming with questions and Hemia sighed, nodding. "Leila dear?" She asked, getting her daughter's attention. "Go find father and give him and big hug and kiss, okay?" She asked and Leila nodded before hoping off Links lap, yet she gave him a hug before running off.

Link watched her leave, as did Hemia, before he turned sad eyes to her. "Why is she here?" Link asked, he wasn't harsh though, his voice was filled with sadness. Hemia sighed, eyes downcast as the sadness and pain of remembering what happened flooded her mind. "It happened right after Time set off on his next mission." Hemia said, looking at Link.

 _ **-Flashback- Hemia smiled as she laid the plate of food down in front of Leila, smiling as the little girl eagerly ate. Hemia looked out the window, seeing the dark clouds rolling in before her smile left as a frown replaced it. Time had been gone for...only a few hours and she already missed him dearly; though Leila seemed more optimistic than her. She would always say: 'Daddy will be back soon!' with a bright smile on her face; one Hemia would mimic.**_

" _ **Mommy?" Leila's voice caught her attention as she looked away from the window to look at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie?" Hemia questioned, looking into her daughter's bright blue eyes that were filled with...worry? "I hear something outside, it sounds scary." She said, trembling in her seat.**_

 _ **Hemia stiffened as she looked outside again, seeing black fog and what looked like dark magic slowly fill the lands outside. Hemia cursed, how did demon's find them?! They stayed away from towns and stuck to clearings, Time saying it was safer as forests offered more protection than cities walls...at least, that's what they both believed.**_

 _ **Hemia grabbed her spear from its place in her bedroom before grabbing two green cloaks and covering Leila with one before she covered herself with the other. "Hold onto me tightly, Leila!" Hemia ordered, feeling her old soldier instincts kicking in.**_

 _ **Hemia slammed the door opened before running out, holding Leila in her arms tightly as she ran through the forest. The dark spirits and demons chased after her, making Hemia curse...so they were after her and her daughter to begin with! Hemia ignored them in favor of keeping her eyes forward; Leila kept her face close to her mother's chest, ignoring the screeching sounds of the spirits and demons chasing her and her mother.**_

 _ **Hemia slashed forward as a dark spirit appeared before her, using her staff to quickly dispatch of the enemy before continuing forward; she had to get them to safety...even though the nearest city was miles away. She still had to try! -Flashback end-**_

"We were just outside the forest when the spirits and demons caught up to us. I was able to defeat them though, yet…" Hemia trailed off, casting her gaze to the side and Link noticed her sudden nervousness. "Hemia?" He questioned and she sighed. "Do you really wish to hear the rest?" She asked, looking at him with a warning in her eyes...what she had next to say was not going to be pleasant...for either of them.

Link sighed, he had only see that look once and it was when she revealed that she knew of everything that happened when he was on earth with Demise. Though he hadn't really wanted to hear it, he figured it was better than him not knowing and her suddenly saying something he thought she shouldn't know. He sighed, he should probably know.

"What happened?" He asked firmly and she sighed. "I warned you." She said before looking him in the eye, yet they swam with tears. "Demise...appeared." She said and he gasped, eyes going wide as thoughts ran through his mind of what happened.

 _ **-Flashback- Hemia burst through the treeline only for something to slam into her, making both her and Leila scream; Hemia in pain and Leila in shock. Hemia hit the ground, keeping her arms around her daughter tightly as to protect her from the impact. She groaned as she slowly sat up, her daughter sitting up beside her before she gasped in fear.**_

" _ **Mommy!" She screamed, hugging her mother who looked up with a gasp. A demon was charging them! Hemia growled before she grabbed her spear, green eyes murderous as she swung, slashing the demon in half before she slowly stood, Leila pressed to her legs tightly.**_

 _ **A dark chuckle sounded and Hemia growled, looking around. "Who's there?!" Hemia demanded, lifting her cloak for her daughter to hide inside of. As Leila settled behind her mother under the cloak, peeking over the side of her legs, a large being formed.**_

 _ **A large man formed before them, dark skinned with burning gold eyes staring at them and dark red hair, wearing black and gold armor with a wicked sword by his side. He locked eyes with Hemia and sneered at her. "You again." He growled out, confusing Hemia. "Me again?" She questioned, getting her spear ready.**_

" _ **You seem to always interrupt my plans you bloody cockroach," He began, raising his sword to point at Hemia. "and this time, I'll make sure you never interfere again." He growled out and Hemia looked behind her. "Leila, run." She said to her daughter, shocking her. "Mommy?" She asked worried and Hemia glared at her.**_

" _ **Get to the city, stay down and out of sight. Daddy will come there to find you." Hemia said as she took her stance against the being before her. "GO!" She shouted as she charged the being before her, swinging her spear at him. The demon caught the spear before yanking Hemia forward, punching her as she got close.**_

 _ **Hemia flew back, hitting a tree, making Leila scream. "Mother!" She shouted in fear, blue eyes wide in horror; Hemia gasped.**_ ' _You were suppose to run!'_ _**She thought in horror before she stood up and charged forward, blocking the demon's sword from swinging down on her daughter, her dark blue gauntlets held better than she thought.**_

" _ **You will not touch our little girl!" Hemia shouted, kicking him back; who looked at the little girl in shock. "The era's hero...you laid with him did you? Even gained a spawn." His eyes sparked with malice...and was that...jealousy? Hemia narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?" She hissed out, green eyes turning murderous.**_

" _ **That is none of your concern." He growled back to her yet she grabbed her spear which wasn't too far from her now. "It does when it concerns my husband!" Hemia shouted with anger as she readied herself again and the demon sighed.**_

 _ **She charged again and he blocked with his sword. "Since you seem to wish to know, I shall tell you." He growled out, his own eyes still harboring that jealousy. "My name is Demise," He said before throwing her back. "and I will crush a cockroach like you!" He shouted and Hemia narrowed her eyes.**_

" _ **May I dare say," She began before grinning wickedly, her grip tightened on her spear as she readied herself again. "you seem jealous...Demise." Hemia sneered out, mocking him with her voice. Leila was hidden behind a tree, watching her mother battle this...demon.**_

 _ **As Hemia charged, she blocked as he swung at her, before he suddenly grinned. "You didn't win against me who knows how many thousands of years ago, what makes you think girl, you can now?" The growl was mocking as was the grin he gave her. "You snapped like a twig, your...brother lasted longer than you did." He stated and Hemia looked down for a second.**_

 _ **She vaguely remembered her...first life, she had called it. When Link told her who Demise was, she ended up encountering him. Her first few fights against him were...painful, though he never killed her until he waged his actual attack against Hylia and everyone. Only then had she died. She remembers hearing Link telling Demise to stop, telling Demise to leave her be.**_

 _ **She snarled at him. "Shut up!" She retaliated, pushing him back and thrusting forward with her blade, only for him to grab it and lift her up, keeping his hand around hers to keep her locked in place. Demise shook his head at her. "Hmph, for such a little weak thing, you humans certainly try hard don't you?" He drew her closer, a chilling amusement in his eyes.**_

" _ **If I had the time, I would enjoy this but those pesky sages are going to notice me soon and lock the rest of me away but…" His golden eyes burned. "No sense in at least not telling you what I would do if I had the time. I wonder how long you would last inside an iron maiden, ever seen one before girl?" He asked gripping her hands tighter.**_

 _ **Hemia flinched in shock, eyes going wide in horror; she knew EXACTLY what an iron maiden was. She struggled harder to free herself from Demise's grip, but he was stronger than her; she should've expected no less! Even after all this time, all the training she has done has not helped her.**_

" _ **Release me at once Demise!" Hemia ordered, narrowing her eyes at him. The cruel laugh had her knowing he had no such plans. "Release you? Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you girl? Thinking about it now...perhaps I'd have you impaled instead. Iron maidens are useful but I wouldn't see the results easily, too much of risk of you bolting." Yes, the impaler idea sounded good but there was so many others as well. Her fear was wonderful to look at.**_

 _ **Hemia paled even more at his words, she knew he loved torturing others...she was secretly curious to know exactly far he would go, though at the same time she needed to end this. "Let me go Demise, I won't warn you again." She growled out, yanking back.**_

 _ **Demise only chuckled and flipped her, pinning her arms behind her back with one hand as her spear fell to the ground. He chuckled beside her ears, making her growl and feel her skin crawl. "Like I said, why should I do that, girl?" He chuckled beside her ear. "I have more to say." He commented and she felt her skin crawl more.**_

" _ **Ever have a hot drink? Why don't you imagine right now...the burning sensation of boiling oil forced down your throat? Burning all the way down, I'd of course give you a moment to feel the burning then make you drink it again, don't doubt that I could make you, I have done it before." He waited for a reaction, honestly Link had been able to hide things this girl was like an open book! He was enjoying it.**_

 _ **Hemia almost gagged as she imagined it, though she hide it well her body did jerk as a result, giving away the fact that the thought displeased her. She even trembled at the thought...it was disturbing what he could do to her.**_

 _ **Demise snorted at the reaction. "Your brother never showed fear to me, never even reacted there is no way you two were blood related." He finished with a scoff. Hemia looked back at him, scoffing herself. "Heh, why do you think I'm married to him in this time, we've known all along we weren't blood related." She looked over her shoulder at him.**_

" _ **If I had it my way, even during our first life, I would've tried harder to get his attraction." Hemia said with a smirk, she was enjoying seeing that jealousy in his eyes. "After all…" She broke away from him, grabbing her spear in the process as she spun to him. "if you hadn't interfered, me and Link might've been something; we might've been the couple I had always dreamed of me and him being." She said as she stood, she was hoping to throw him into a fit of rage so he couldn't think; allowing her a clearer mind to fight him while he was clouded with rage.**_

 _ **Demise hated this woman with everything he was, while the area around them got darker showing she was getting to him, one thought broke through that had him grinning. "So if I hadn't come along, everything would have been fine?" The smile he sent her was dark and held all sorts of ill-intent. "The last I checked he wasn't interested in romance, I had him watched by one of my demons; he never showed an interest. Even before I got there, some of my legions would talk of his lack of...romantic affairs." The topic had never come up during their meetings, near the end it certainly didn't, the blasted man refused all and any offers he made!**_

" _ **So tell me, when a man who has no interest in that sort of thing, how did you ever hope to make him look your way?" He sneered. Hemia hummed, he did have a point...but how long had Demise been watching. "I highly doubt you watched him when he was but a boy. Link may not have thought on romance much, though one thing he said to me as a child stayed with me." Hemia said before grinning. "He told me: when the time comes, he wants us to become one, wants us to become husband and wife." Hemia chuckled as another thought struck her.**_

" _ **He even told me he hadn't forgotten as we got older, he vowed: when Demise is gone, I plan to make true to my promise. He showed no interest because he didn't want you meddling in his affairs." Hemia said as she readied herself for another strike.**_

 _ **Demise's eyes lit brighter in fury but the light went down quickly. That didn't sound right...hadn't her hero been involved with Hylia? Why would he promise this woman something he'd never give? "I think you have wishful thoughts girl, he was involved with Hylia wasn't he?" Demise remembered the few times he saw them together and what was reported to him, this woman was lying or the hero had been cruel if he said those words. He was leaning toward her lying, the hero wasn't a cruel man. "I detect lies from you, I must say I HATE lies."**_

" _ **Perhaps instead of even that boiling oil I'll tie you to a wheel and turn you over open flames!" He hissed sharply, taking a step closer to her, he didn't have time to mess around but she was really making him want to go through with these ideas! Hemia froze...shit! She charged forward, she had to stall him a bit longer and maybe a fight would do the trick.**_

 _ **Leila watched from the treeline, wondering what it was they were talking about; though she knew better than to question adults. -Flashback end-**_

"The fight was going nowhere, it was obvious I was going to lose...but I never expected Leila to do what she did." Hemia said, Link was shocked. For Hemia to lie to Demise, knowing what he was capable of...it stunned him a little...though her last words confused him.

"What Leila did?" He asked and she looked at him with tears running down her face. "She jumped into the fray." She said and Link gasped.

 _ **-Flashback- Hemia was struggling against Demise, that much was obvious; despite being nimble and fast, Demise was faster and stronger than her. Suddenly Hemia fell down, her spear splitting in two as it shot off to the sides from the force at Demise's attack. Leila gasped as she saw this; Demise raised his sword and Hemia growled before Leila ran forward.**_

" _ **Stop it!" She cried out, jumping before her mother and holding her arms out to the side, just like she'd seen her father do. Demise stopped as he looked at her, she slowly lifted her face and her eyes connected with his...they shined just like HIS did. "Don't hurt my mommy!" Leila demanded and Hemia gasped.**_

" _ **Leila, no!" Hemia shouted yet Demise didn't continue his swing and instead knelt down. "Those eyes…" He started and Leila jerked back in shock a little as he reached a hand out to her. Her eyes were like the first's, her hair however was not. It didn't matter though, he could see the same light and fire there, while weak and clutched by fear it was there. It was very tempting right now to do something he had failed to do with this era's hero, he had missed his chance and was sealed but...would her young body be able to handle that kind of power? No, he doubted it; not only that while she held some fire, his spirit wasn't in her to support her, the Hero of Time after all still lived, the first wouldn't move to another until he died. That was how it worked.**_

 _ **Hemia suddenly saw a shift as he glared at her and stood, raising his sword again. "I can't bear it." He growled out and Hemia gasped. "No!" Hemia shouted as she lunged forward, covering her daughter's body with her own.**_

 _ **The sword came down and sliced her back open, blood covered her back and she screamed in pain as she felt the sword pierced her flesh. "MOMMY!" Leila shouted, her blue eyes wide in horror at what happened. Hemia gasped and wheezed, pushing Leila back. "Run…" She said before she collapsed and Leila began crying over her mother, staring with horrified eyes at what happened.**_

 _ **She noticed a shadow over her and looked up, tears running down her face. "I can't bear to look you in the eye." He said, looking down at her; he froze, seeing a light at the corner of his eye. Shit they finally noticed, it didn't matter they couldn't pull him back in time and seal this bit of his away alongside the rest. He ignored the fear in those eyes, fear that should never show, tears that he hadn't ever wanted to see. He ground his teeth in anger, hating how she had his eyes.**_

 _ **His blade lashed through the air, blood following the small head as it hit the ground. He jerked, feeling the light take hold of him and start dragging him back; he didn't fight it, he knew there was no point. He had done what he wanted. -Flashback End-**_

Hemia was silent after recounting her tale and what Leila had told her, as well as the Golden Three. She remembered the Golden Three telling her how Time had gone into such a rage that even Hylia's powers hadn't worked on sealing Time's memories of what he had seen away. It was only after Time died that the memories of her disappeared.

Link himself was shocked...Hemia and Leila...and Time...went through all that? He vaguely remembered being inside Time, remembered him running to where the sages told him to go...only to see the dead bodies of his wife and daughter. He remembered Time going into such a rage that Time almost got killed by simple monsters, he even felt the rage himself...though once Time died, all memories of Hemia and Leila had been locked up.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, sis." Link said, gazing at Hemia sadly. Hemia took a deep breath, wiped her tears away before giving a small smile. "It's alright, it's in the past...besides," Hemia looked toward her right, Link looked the same way and saw Leila dragging Time over. "I have her with me here, as well as Time...and you." Hemia said, giving him a small smile and he smiled as well.

Hemia stood as Leila waved for her as did Time, Link stood as well, waving to them before turning toward Hemia. "Don't be a stranger sis, visit whenever you all want. Bring Leila and Time over sometime as well." He said and Hemia giggled. "I shall Link." She said and made to move down the steps but stopped.

"Oh, and Link?" She said, catching his attention. She leaned over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him flush red. "I sometimes wonder what would've happened had we actually given it some thought." She said, giving a wink and a smirk, before getting off the porch.

She scooped Leila up, kissing her cheek before her and Time kissed. As they walked away, Hemia and Leila waved to Link one last time, before fully leaving. Link rubbed his cheek, staring after Hemia as she walked away…his face still red. He chuckled a little before shaking his head, his sister was still very affectionate and a tease it seemed...well, no wonder Time lost himself to her so quick.

"We're all whooped." He muttered with an amused shake of his head one last time before going inside his house, time to get some rest.


End file.
